Numerous music box toys have been used and have been popular, especially with young children. The conventional music box has been incorporated in a wide variety of toys, such as animal figures, simulated radios and televisions, carousels, and others. These toys are generally limited to producing a single tune which rapidly loses its soothing effect and becomes boring.
Those concerned with this and other problems recognize the need for an improved music box toy.